


Broken Masks - The First Cut is the Deepest, They Say.

by Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Series: Broken Masks [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band), Priest (Swedish Band)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Omega, M/M, Supportive Kinky Pufferfish, Supportive Mercury, and a helpful Mercury, broken hearted Martin breaks my heart, rejected Omega, so I had to add some Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: Omega turns up at the residence of Mercury & the Birbs, heartbroken and lost. Mercury offers his advice.





	Broken Masks - The First Cut is the Deepest, They Say.

The night was a typical one, one you’d see in a typical five dollar bargain bin horror film. Stormy with gusts of chilled wind, blowing dead leaves across an abandoned walkway. A figure hidden by the darkness hunches over and tries to retreat further into his jacket. His pace continues, though his gait becomes a bit stumbled the further he progresses to the approaching building. The building looks unassuming, lost between trees, time completely forgetting this small bit of architecture. The man flops against the door, unable to walk any further, his body racked with shivers from his now audible sobs. His hands wrung together. He was hurt, hurt beyond reason, beyond belief. He slumps over to the side, but within minutes the door before him opens, showing a suited man with fingerless leather gloves, and a leather plague mask. The man tilts his head to observe the fallen creature before him, and quickly helps him first to his feet, then inside.

~~~

The light had blinded him, if only briefly. The being known as Omega had to blink through tear-clouded eyes, to realize that he was in fact inside and not in front of a semi. His hands were cracked and caked with dirt. He must have fallen. How many times, he can’t recall. He felt hollow inside, like a great amount of his soul had been expunged from his physical form. The plague masked man stood before him, watching him with curious blue eyes. How it vaguely reminded him of his fellow ghouls. This prompted a fresh wave of heartache, and his head spun trying to fight off more tears. The bird-man simply stood there, with his hands behind his back. Omega had to pause to gasp for breath several times before he finally found his body succumbing to exhaustion. The bird-man nodded and another appeared, with darker eyes, and they both moved in unison to carry him to a nearby room.

~~~

Light. Again. Omega groaned as he leaned forward, up off of the bed. He was still in his attire from last night, his garments torn and some dried blood had caked on the edges. He still wore his mask, and he cradled his masked face into his hands, at least to block out the bright light pouring through the window. He was alone in the room, much to his surprise. He lifted himself to move his legs to the edge of the bed, placing his feet onto the carpet. He couldn’t remember how long he’d walked. Once Papa had stripped him of his essence, he began to wander aimlessly. Omega sighed as he sat there, still trying to link all the events together, and trying to determine where his legs had carried him. He didn’t notice the sound of his door opening. The heavy door swung open, and Omega looked up, startled. Three men stood in his doorway, two of them he recognized as the plague-masked men from the night before. The man who stood ahead of them, he didn’t fully recognize. It took several silent moments before the man stepped forward into his room. He wore a symbol; Mercury, it seemed. His eyes trailed upwards further to analyze who had helped him, and he was surprised to see another masked face. One full of metal spikes. Purple stained lips and familiar eyes greeted his vision. Omega had no recollection of who might be under the mask, though a spark of recognition hit when he saw his eyes. He didn’t say a word, though. He bowed his head and made sure his eyes met the ground. Another minute of silence passed before “Mercury” spoke. “Omega.” His voice was quiet, almost in a revered tone. Omega looked up at the man. “Omega, you shouldn’t be here. If Papa were to find out…”

“Papa has…” Omega chokes slightly as he feels tears well in his eyes once more. “I’m no longer…” And that was it. His head falls forward, long sobs wracking his body. Tears pool in the mask, then fall to the floor from the bottom of it. He doesn’t hear the sound of footfalls beside him. He only looks up when he feels the bed sink from added weight. His eyes, filled with his tears, gazes at Mercury. The oddly familiar set of eyes hints at a spark of sympathy.

“Omega. No.” Mercury’s gloved hands reach out for the man before him, gently taking the mask in his hands. He slowly lifts it off his face and shows him the broken, burnt mask that he’d been wearing. “Martin. You’re more than just what he molded you to be. So much more.” His thumb trailed along Martin’s cheek, catching a tear and wiping it away. “This is your end as a Ghoul maybe, but not for you. This is the time to show them how beautiful you are, to no longer need to hide behind a mask, behind the facade of being one of his pets.” Mercury gives him a brief smile. “You are free.”

Martin gives a small smile. “Freedom. How did I not see it that way?” He sighs and wipes at his eyes, before placing one of his hands on Mercury’s. “For years I was content to stay hidden…”

“Martin, you’re too resplendent to stay hidden. You would have overpowered him either way. Maybe he realized this and released you.” At hearing this, Martin nearly fell onto Mercury’s shoulder. Mercury looked unsure at first, before slowly wrapping his arms around the stocky musician. The warmth Martin provided was foreign at first, but the rhythmic sound of his breathing made Mercury open up a bit more, and an idea popped into his head. “If you’d like,” he said quietly. “You can stay with us until you feel better. I believe Salt and Sulphur could use the company too.”

Blue-grey eyes look up at Mercury. “R…really?”

“Of course. You can take as much time as you need, to bring back your baby.” A strange look passed over Mercury’s face.

“My baby. You mean, MCC. How did you…”

“The Puppet Master knows, and shared this information with me.” Martin pulls himself away from the masked man.

“Puppet Master?” Martin looks at Mercury cautiously.

“It’s hard to describe what he is. If he is even a ‘he’ at all.” Mercury shrugs. “Truth be told, he helped me be free of your Papa as well. But that’s our secret.” He winks before standing up off the bed. “I’ll let you rest, Martin. We all have open door policies here, so if you want to talk, you can come to me, Sulphur or Salt. They don’t talk much, but do appreciate the company, as I’ve said.” Mercury and the two bird-masked men left as soon as they’d entered and Martin was left alone again. He grabbed the mask that Mercury had placed on the bed and he studied it quietly. Burns and cracks danced along its silver finish, a horn had been broken off; he wasn’t sure when that happened. He turns the words Mercury had said to him around in his head, before flinging the mask in a fit of rage. The mask shattered into a million pieces on the floor. He never realized how fragile the mask was. It never was when he was one of Papa’s pawns, but now… it didn’t matter. Maybe he _could_ revive his child, the one thing he still had that was his. A relieved smile began spreading on his face. _Yes_.


End file.
